Influences
Throughout the series, Sydney Flaire revealed that there are many things where she had based the characters' names and personalities, places and even events from real life or in other media. Here are the following said influences according to official reports and from the official list that Flaire had shared to the fanbase. Character Naming & Personality Jonathan Delos Santos Jonathan Delos Santos is Sydney Flaire's close College friend, who is a BS in Aircraft Maintenance Technology student. The two first met each other during the practice in hosting where both of them are chosen to be the emcees in the upcoming Foundation day of their college on February 2015. They first made encounter during the first day of the Foundation day where Delos Santos asked if he could have some water. Since then, they've been grown to each other's friendship. Flaire even admitted that she had a crush with him at first and felt herself blush whenever they exchange text messages and even managed to come across each other. Upon knowing Delos Santos's interest in reading and he learned that Flaire is writing her own stories, Delos Santos's asked for a pdf version of her first series, eX Dream/2018. With few talks about their interests, Flaire learned that Delos Santos had watched the anime Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, wherein Code Breaker was based from. In honor for it, she named the main character of her own series after him, Jonathan Carter/Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne. After finishing the first book, Reboot, Flaire send off a pdf copy of it to him as the very first reader. It is also a birthday present for him when he turned eighteen on May 22, 2015. Aside from Jonathan Carter, Delos Santos' second name was used as Jules's second name, as Julius Miguel Everett. Also, Delos Santos was said to be a violin player and decided to learn the piano as well. Jonathan Carter was also said to be a violin and piano prodigy. Ianah Lhoudevhic Pelayre Yen as she likes to be called is another of Sydney Flaire's close College Friend, who is also a BS in Aircraft Maintenance Technology student just as Jonathan Delos Santos. Originally, the two of them have been on the same flight or squadron during their ROTC program in first year College. The two of them have only been close during the second term where they got to sit side-by-side and be pissed off with a bunch of Pre-Engineering male students behind them. The moment that Flaire decided to silence the ones behind them, Pelayre then caught interest of her real nature since Flaire always remains silent and doesn't seem to interact with any of the others. Both of them become friends since then especially after knowing that they are students of technical courses wherein majority of those who are in the same flight as them were tourism or non-technical students. Pelayre had always admired Flaire especially after knowing that she is also an author. In dedication of their friendship, Flaire dedicated one of her other novels for her along with her other girl friends in College. Later on, Pelayre told him that if it is possible, she wanted to be named after one of her characters. Intrigue and in doubt of her new female character upon the creation of Code Breaker ''series, Flaire decided that it is best to have the female lead to be named after her as well, that causes Vivienne to be fully named as Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson. Flaire finds Pelayre's second name to be much more of a mystery and somehow strange for a girl to have, just as Vivienne's character is. The time that Pelayre learned about it, she becomes much more intrigue to read the story on. After all, she keeps on asking what is the name of the male lead. Flaire then told him that it will be based from Jonathan Delos Santos. It was only when Delos Santos started reading ''Reboot that he realized that the female lead was named after Pelayre, who is their course's lead member as well. Vivi Hyungh Vivi Hyungh is a friend that Sydney Flaire managed to know through myanimelist.net wherein both of them are active users before. They first know each other at the time that Flaire decided to become a member of one of Hyungh's club in the said website who undergoes in the username as Animewatcher, while Flaire as -FourDauntless-. The two have a common interest with Tsubasa Chronicles. It even comes to the point that they helped each other to excel the members of the clubs that they founded. They started treating each other as sisters and become incredibly close. Hyungh's real name which is Vivi causes Flaire to name her female lead as Vivienne and have her be nicknamed as Vivi or V2. Bea Ryu Sydney Flaire and Bea Ryu had known each other since they became classmates in grade three until grade five. They've been so close when that they have a common interest in collecting stickers of different types. They also play Chinese Garter and ten-twenty during the dismissals of their elementary days. Being a half-Korean, Flaire decided to use her last name as Akito's last name instead. It is ironic that Akito is a Japanese but bears a Korean last name, though Flaire didn't mind. For her, as long as it sounds foreign it is all enough. Prince Alan Kakazu Prince Alan Kakazu is Sydney Flaire's classmate since first year in College, though part of the common circle of friends, the two became incredibly close to the extent of best friend upon the time that Kakazu took interest in reading the Code Breaker ''series way before ''Reboot was even finished. Throughout the creation of the series, it was Kakazu who was frequently updated on what's happening with the book series, consider him as the only one who is aware of whatever is happening in the series. Actually, to begin with, Flaire admitted that she coincidentally placed herself in the perspective that Jonathan Carter has and unintentionally thought of Kakazu all throughout the writing of the series as Akito Ryu, Carter's best friend turn to enemies. There are similarities between Ryu and Kakazu: both have the blood of Japanese, their interest in military affairs, the strong sense for justice, and countless other things. One funny trivia though is that, Flaire calls him as 'Akito' or 'my knight' wherein Kakazu calls her in exchange as 'Jonathan' or 'my majesty'. Lucy-Evelyn Ravelo Lucy-Evelyn Ravelo is indeed Flaire's idol and a close friend of hers since grade six. She is fond of her that causes Flaire to base most of her characters after her, especially after Flaire's The Izabran Chronicles, wherein Ravelo was based to countless characters at that collection. Ravelo is indeed intelligent, kind and charming, being a direct descendant of a popular comic artist, Mars Ravelo. Flaire also stated once that if she'll be born as a boy, she'll definitely fall in love with Ravelo at first sight. Ravelo had always been an inspiration to Flaire's writings and considers her as Flaire's muse. In the Code Breaker series, the first series that Flaire had written wherein both her and Ravelo were not classmates because of their College courses wherein Ravelo is a student of Philosophy in University of the Philippines while Flaire is in PATTS, Ravelo's middle name was used as Akito Ryu's middle name as well as his younger twin sister Akira. Akito's mother and his uncle were from the lineage of Arbis, which is Ravelo's middle name. Ravelo's second name though was given as a name to Evelyn Sanders who is a character so opposite of Ravelo's gentle and soothing aura. Selyne and Shaleen Dy The siblings Selyne and Shaleen Dy have their individual relationships with Sydney Flaire but they were all friends to begin with. Flaire had started a friendly relationship with the elder Dy, Selyne, first, due to being on the same group during the Freshman-Sophomore Nite. They become much more close when Flaire was in Junior and Selyne Dy was in Senior when both of them as well as other students were chosen to represent their school in the annual De La Salle Cavite Widesearch for Math, Science and Computer Wizard. Their friendly relationship grows on until their promenade and until now. The younger Dy, Shaleen, though become close to her only when Flaire was on Senior and Shaleen Dy was in Junior, where they need to work together along with the others for the promenade. The siblings' last name was used as Ayame's last name as well. Location Naming under construction Others Events under construction Character Relations * Jonathan Carter & Akito Ryu: The relationship between the main two protagonists of the Code Breaker series, according to Flaire, was based to her bond with her own ex-best friend who was her best friend for six years since she was in third grade and her friend was an academic year younger than her. The conflict that cause their friendship inspired Flaire to write a parallel one wherein Flaire later finds out that her friend was hiding something from her, where she was inspired with the relation that Jonathan and Akito has in the series. Also, the relationship that both Jonathan and Akito has was also said to be inspired with Flaire and her best friend, Prince Alan Kakazu, to whom the latter became the inspiration and basis for the character of Akito. * Jonathan Carter & Leila Izlar: The relationship between Jonathan and Leila is something that any individual can relate to, the hint of unrequited love. The inspiration, according to Flaire, was when her first year high school crush learned her liking towards him though the latter doesn't return that feelings back to her. Later on, two years after, someone told Flaire that his crush back then had an undying crush on her at first sight. The unrequited love became the inspiration for the relation between Jonathan and Leila. Quotations and Media * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: It is no doubt that the main inspiration for the Code Breaker series was the Code Geass franchise. The familiarity was uncanny and no doubt at all, though there are some scenarios and major incidence that were changed to promote originality. * Dante Alighieri's The Divine Comedy: Jonathan Carter was said to read Dante's The Divine Comedy annually as some sort of commitment or whatsoever. Flaire was said to have the same devotion over the comedy that upon she started writing the Code Breaker, it became her own commitment as well to read the comedy every year. It was later revealed that it is part of Flaire's favorite books. * George Orwell's Animal Farm ''and ''1984: Though it was only mentioned once and said to be read by Alden Ethryne, Animal Farm talks about the allegory of the political government in forms of animals' personification. 1984 though was said to be read by Jonathan Carter; just like the first book, 1984 is a story set in a negative utopia. Not to mention that Jonathan mentioned that a "forced peace is a negative utopia". Both books were part of Flaire's favorite books as well.